


That's How You Do It

by kisae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Everybosy's alive, Fluff, Genital Piercing, Kinks, Like lots of kinks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Taggs to be added, prince Albert piercing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisae/pseuds/kisae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>Eren was looking up at him with those fucking bright green, blue, turquoise, teal – whatever color they are – eyes, and they glowed so intensely while looking at him, as if he was someone so fucking important and fuck, fuck, fuck he’s so </i>fucked."</p>
<p>Eren and Levi are normal teenagers who have to go every morning to school and deal with their sassy parents, sassier friends, and as well as with their high libidos.  I just needed a story where they have normal and happy lives, ok?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How You Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is mostly 3.000 words of smut, enjoy XD I just needed a story where they're all happy and no shit keeps happening, so that's what you guys get out of it. lol  
> Hope you like it~~  
> A HUGE THANKS FOR THOSE WHO LEAVE KUDOS AND/OR COMMENTS I LUUUV YOU :3  
> As always, you can find me on tumblr by kisaae ^^
> 
> This was not beta'd so it might have a few errors, sorry u.u

Their breath came in erratic huffs, both forgetting how it actually worked to inhale through their noses. Their hands where _everywhere_ – hips, abs, neck, face, hair – and fuck, they couldn’t get enough, couldn’t stop, couldn’t _think_.

An especially loud moan escaped Eren’s mouth as Levi tilted his head and deepened the kiss at the same time his slender fingers tightened their grip on the brunet’s hair in a rough yet so fucking good manner. 

Their tongues were tangled together, saliva connecting them in a too intimate way and making it look much like an obscene and erotic porn movie shot. The only difference was that they weren’t being paid to do it – they did it because they simply couldn’t hold back the desire they felt for each other. It was like they would go crazy – if they already weren’t – in case they didn’t get near to one another in the most physical meaning of the word. It was like an iron chain locked their souls together (and Levi would say fuck you for finding it cheesy) and that pulled in the most uncomfortable way when they were separated. 

The need to consume each other was overwhelming. 

Levi growled when they finally reached his bedroom door, disconnecting his lips from Eren for four seconds – open the door, close the door, and lock the _damn_ door – before they were crushing their lips together once more. 

Fuck, it had been too long. 

Eren whined – fucking _whined_ \- and tried to find a position that’d bring him closer to Levi, although that wasn’t possible, since they were practically glued together. The raven sucked at the brunet’s tongue, and while that hurt a little bit, Eren couldn’t deny how arousing it was. God, he didn’t know if the tent in his pants could get any bigger. Holy shit, his dick was aching for release. 

So he settled for grabbing Levi’s head with both his hands – his fingers sinking on those ebony locks on the process – and deepening their kiss even more, allowing Levi to have full control over it. And you see, normally Eren would fight tooth and nail to be the dominant one, but when it came to his boyfriend, submission was something that didn’t irk him that much. 

Levi’s hands moved themselves down, tracing Eren’s sides before pausing at his ass and squeezing it. Eren moaned again, and damn if it didn’t make Levi’s dick twitch inside his boxers. He gave a pull and all of a sudden, lifted Eren up, who gasped in surprise and quickly wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist. The raven haired smirked against his lover’s lips, pressing Eren between him and the wall and going back to kiss the brunet fervently. 

Their lips were bruised after the next ten or so minutes of uninterruptedly kissing each other, but neither of them minded. Eventually Levi moved to trail kisses on Eren’s jaw and down his neck, stopping at the brunet’s collarbone, where he started to suck and kiss at the same time. 

“H-hah.. Levi-” the boy cut himself off as Levi rolled his hips against Eren’s, rubbing his clothed erection against the brunet’s ass. “A-are you su – hnng – sure your pa-parents aren’t home?”

And fuck Levi if little drops of pre cum didn’t taint the front of his boxers just by hearing Eren’s wrecked moans. 

“For the millionth time, yes I’m sure,” he breathed against Eren’s tan flesh and went back to sucking it. 

“Did you really check it?” Eren insisted, because he didn’t want Levi’s mother catching them _again_ on such an intimate moment – Eren still had a slight panic attack every time he thought about that certain day when Levi was just about to push inside Eren and Mrs. Ackerman walked onto them and stood there, watching as both got limper than dead fish in a matter of seconds.

Ever since that day Eren knew for sure from whom Levi got that painfully bold attitude. 

“Shut up, I already told you they went out on some shitty garden exposition or whatever,” Levi growled and made his middle finger rub against Eren’s clothed entrance, tracing circles around it and rolling his erection between the brunet’s ass cheeks, earning himself a loud moan. He teased some more, showing Eren that every stupid word that came out of his mouth wouldn’t pass by without its due punishment. 

“Levi!” Eren mewled and threw his head back as he felt his boyfriend’s breathless chuckle on his skin. “Skip the foreplay!”

“You’re so impatient today, Bright Eyes,” Levi mused, but couldn’t deny that he wouldn’t last much longer if they kept that up.

Eren groaned and rolled his ass against Levi, while lifting the raven’s head up and catching his lips in a sloppy, awkward angled kiss. “It’s been _too_ long, you stupid, idiotic, moronic-”

He was cut short by another long, deep kiss that had him panting and a blushing mess. Levi looked up at him with lust filled eyes, but that were still filled with passion and adoration. Holy shit, it had really been two and a half months since they last kissed like this or did anything more intense. 

Why did he agree to spend all of his vacation in France with his grandmother again? Oh, yeah, right, because it was his _grandmother_. Duh. 

Nevertheless, Levi walked both of them to the bed and let Eren fall on the soft mattress, looking down a moment to take that beauty he called his boyfriend in. Eren was looking up at him with those fucking bright green, blue, turquoise, teal – whatever color they are – eyes, and they glowed so intensely while looking at him, as if he was someone so fucking important and fuck, fuck, fuck he’s so _fucked_.

Levi climbed on top or Eren – who already positioned himself comfortably on the ridiculously large amount of pillows Levi has – and smiled a small yet meaningful smile at the brunet. Eren’s eyes softened a thousand times more, if that’s possible, and the most adoring smile crossed his features as he placed his arms around Levi’s neck and brought him down, connecting their lips on yet another kiss, which was, however, so much lighter and sweeter than any of the other they shared until now. 

Eren was still smiling as he nibbled on Levi’s bottom lip and pulled slightly. “Hey, Levi,” he whispered, their lips still brushing against each other.

“Hmm?”

“I want to be able to look at you while you fuck me today,” the brunet said, in such an innocent voice that made something inside Levi’s stomach twist and flutter and twist again in the most arousing way possible. Their lips crashed together once more, in a bruising kiss – the carefulness from before completely forgotten – and in a matter of minutes both were topless and in the process of taking their pants off.

Every now and then they’d arch their bodies so their painfully hard and proud standing erection would rub against each other, sending waves of pleasure through their bodies and blowing their brains into space. Oxytocin and its wonders, that’s what it’s called, babe, hell yeah. 

Levi let his hands wander downwards, tracing Eren’s abdominal muscles and humming contently at the feeling of those gorgeous abs beneath his fingertips. He untangled his tongue from Eren’s and pushed back a little so he could glance at the brunet’s firm stomach. When he looked up again he found Eren’s curious gaze. 

“Have you been working out and didn’t tell me?” he asked, brushing their lips together in the process.

Eren laughed softly and pecked Levi’s lips. “Mhm… It was supposed to be a surprise,” he said, nibbling at the raven’s bottom lip. “I’m glad it shows off after two months of running every morning.”

Levi raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “ _You_ get up every _morning_ to _run_? You? As in Eren Jaeger?” 

“Oi, it’s like you’re accusing me of being a lazy person!” Eren pouted and feigned hurt. 

“Eren, you _are_ lazy. What happened to my boyfriend?”

“Hey! Two months can change a person, you know!” the brunet said and smirked right after it. “Besides, I had some motivation to get a little bit fitter,” he whispered and rolled his hips upwards, grinding their crotches together, and licking Levi’s lips while looking at him with half lidded eyes. 

“Huh, are you saying you didn’t have any motivation before, when I was still here?” Levi inquired, although he also stuck his tongue out and French kissing the brunet. 

“Oh, god, shut up, you’re so _stupid_ ”

Levi grinned and did as he was told only so he could go back to kiss Eren senseless. Not soon after, both their pants were thrown onto the floor – and shit, Levi must have been really desperate to just ignore it – and their boxer followed shortly after. Levi leaned over to the bedside table, fumbling inside the drawer until his hands finally found the little bottle of flavorless lube and a condom he knew would be there. In the meanwhile Eren was busy sucking a brand new hickey on Levi’s neck – one of the many others that’d follow – and when he pushed back, Levi took advantage to claim those rosy red lips once more, while his lube coated finger draw circles around the brunet’s entrance. 

Eren moaned wantonly, thrusting his ass against Levi’s fingers and one hand flying to grab a hold of his dick, which he started to stroke sloppily. Levi smirked and inserted his finger all at once, all the way down to his knuckle, knowing Eren had this high pain tolerance and enjoyed rough sex. Eren, on the other hand, arched his back and mewled at the familiar sensation he’d missed so much. Levi’s smirk transformed into a full smile and he gently unwrapped Eren’s hands from his own erection. 

The brunet didn’t fight against him, but buckled against Levi’s finger. “Levi, put another finger in!” he panted, much to the raven’s delight. 

And as Levi added the second finger in and curled them inside the brunet, he lowered his head licked the underside of Eren’s cock, making the brunet gasp in surprise and cry out loud Levi’s name like a mantra. “Fuck, Levi!”

Levi smirked again, his tongue licking up and down Eren’s shaft before going all the way down and taking one of his balls in his mouth, his teeth gently scraping here and there, and damn, Eren’s moans became even louder. Levi used his free hand to wrap around the base of Eren’s dick as he kissed the tip, where he pushed lightly at the piercing Eren had (a fucking Prince Albert that Eren was fucking proud of, by the way), after deciding to play with the foreskin. 

“Ha-hah—Levi! Hnngh!”

Levi’s dick twitched and he quickly added a third finger inside his boyfriend’s greedy hole. He took the whole length in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hardly until he had a squirming Eren under him. He bobbed his head, enjoying the lewd sounds they were making and put as much of Eren’s dick down his throat, trying not to active his gag reflex. Because that would suck royally.

The brunet had his hands tightly clenched around Levi’s hair (and distantly wondered how he hadn’t ripped a tuft of it yet) and barely managed to form a comprehensive warning sentence before he was coming inside Levi’s mouth, hot, sticky and absolutely high. His thighs shook and while he tried to come down from his ecstasy – holy fuck he had seen _white_ – the raven haired swallowed the rest of Eren’s cum and unconsciously licked his lips. Levi wasn’t really a big fan of cum swallowing, because let’s be honest, it’s not the best thing he’s ever tasted, but when it came to Eren he couldn’t bother being disgusted. 

Besides, he was a _little bit_ too desperate. 

He took his fingers out of Eren and wiped them on the sheets, knowing he’d have to change them anyway and leaned forward to lightly brush his lips against Eren’s. 

“You’re so fucking hot right now, Bright Eyes. You should see yourself.”

Eren laughed very much breathlessly and threw his arms around Levi’s neck. “I’m sure I’ll look much hotter while you fuck me nice and rough and slow,” he whispered at Levi’s ear, successfully making a shiver run down Levi’s spine. 

“You’re a fucking whore, aren’t you Jaeger?” Levi shot back, rubbing his still hard dick against Eren’s inner tight, noticing with amusement that his boyfriend was already half hard once more. 

And all Eren could do was grin and lightly bite at Levi’s lobe. “Only for you, master.”

“God, remind me to buy you a collar for next time, I’m so going to make you regret calling me master.”

Eren laughed loudly this time. “Just pray for your mother not to find it.”

“She hasn’t even found out about those two dildos you’ve gave for Valentine’s day, so I doubt adding a collar to our little collection would change much.”

Both of them grinned and Eren kissed Levi’s cheek. 

“As much as I’d love to wear the collar for you, I’d prefer you to fuck me right now and discuss things later.”

“You’re getting bolder and bolder every time we do this,” Levi stated with an arched eyebrow. “Not that I mind, though, I’m dying to do this to you since forever” and smiled slightly at his boyfriend.

“Well, you’re not the only one so hurry up.”

Levi rolled his eyes without any real malice – muttering something like ‘fucking impatient brat’ under his breath – and went to grab the condom as Eren’s hand around his wrist stopped him. He raised one eyebrow again.

“Let’s do it without a condom today. I wanna feel all of you.”

And _holy shit_ Levi thought he couldn’t get harder. Wrong. Eren: 1, Levi’s Dick: 0.

Levi quickly coated his cock with lube and positioned himself between Eren’s legs – and said teen, by the way, was already fully hard. He teasingly rubbed the tip of his dick around Eren’s entrance and made his boyfriend squirm loudly. He locked eyes with the brunet, as he always did before pushing inside, and as he received a small nod, Levi rammed himself past the tight ring of muscle. 

Eren cried out at the not so gentle movement, but it certainly wasn’t in pain, and Levi didn’t even try to contain the moan that escaped him. Shit, shit, shit, Eren was always so hot and tight and fucking wonderful and damn Levi couldn’t even think properly. It took all of his self-control not to pull back and slam in full force. 

“Le-Levi! Move! Fuck, move!”

And move Levi did. It didn’t take long before they found a steady rhythm and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room. They were both covered in a thin layer of sweat, their hair a mess and their cheeks permanently tinted red. Levi took one of Eren’s legs and placed it over his shoulder, so to get a better angle and thrust his hips forwards with more force, roughly, just like they liked it. He looked down to watch the obscene scene, watch as his dick came out and disappeared soon after inside his boyfriend’s anus. Fuck that was so _hot_.

He shifted Eren’s body a little bit, turning it to the side, searching for that precious spot he knew would have Eren shouting his name. 

And after a few more thrust, Eren threw his head back and shouted loudly. Levi smiled triumphantly and was _really_ glad his parents weren’t home.

He kept abusing Eren’s prostate, moans of his own filling the room and it wasn’t until Eren was tightening around his dick that he opened his eyes – when did he close them anyway? – to see the brunet coming for the second time that evening, white creamy liquid shooting from his erect dick onto his stomach and chest while screaming Levi’s name.

And that was the end for the raven haired. He bit his lower lip, futilely trying to keep from shouting, and dig his nails on Eren’s hips while his own seed filled Eren’s ass. 

When he was done he simply collapsed over the brunet, way too tired and too high to try to do anything else, and concentrated on evening out his still ragging breath. 

After a few minutes Levi finally found the strength to pull his over sensitive dick out of Eren and feel his cum roll out the brunet’s entrance. If he wasn’t so damn exhausted, the view would have turned him rock hard in a matter of seconds. 

Levi rolled over to lay on his back and instinctively searched out for Eren’s hand, which he eventually found and interviewed their fingers together. He turned his head to look at the brunet and found said person already looking at him, a small, adorable smile painting his already peaceful expression.

“That was awesome.”

Levi chuckled lowly and squeezed Eren’s hand. “Yeah, it was.”

They laid there for another few minutes. “We should definitely try this out with a collar,” Eren said. It got Levi smiling widely. “I’d even wear tight-highs for you,” the brunet added with a wink. Levi hummed, already picturing his boyfriend in the outfit.

“You’d have to wear cat ears too. And a tail.”

Eren glanced at him with wide eyes before laughing. “God, you’re so kinky!”

“Shut it, it was your idea.”

“And you outright agreed to it.”

“Of course I agreed, can you imagine me fucking this pretty ass of yours, that will be sticking up for me, waiting for my dick, and your hole would be so red already from my fingers alone,” Levi mused, watching as the brunet’s cheeks went red. “Maybe I should get you a cock ring too, what do you think? You’d have to _beg_ me to come, what do you think, hm, Bright Eyes?” Levi continued, hot breath teasing Eren’s neck. “Do you like the idea?”

And Eren couldn’t do anything to keep from moaning lowly. Levi chuckled as he noticed Eren’s dick twitching. He slapped the brunet’s ass.

“C’mon, you horny brat, we both need a shower – sex is good, but shower’s indispensable.”

And _that_ got Eren groaning. “Leviii—”

“Shush. Stand up.”

“I can’t, it’s been a while and my legs feel like jelly,” the brunet pouted, like the little kid he was.

Levi sighed and got up, picking Eren up in bridal style. The brunet grinned and hugged Levi’s neck while they made their way to the bathroom so they could take a shower together.

Needless to say a second round ensued. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that night, both were laying on Levi’s bed, cuddling on the freshly changed sheets and doing nothing in particular.

When Eren’s phone buzzed, he quickly took it and saw it was there were three new messages from his mother.

_**New Text Message: Mom**  
Eren are you going to stay over at the Ackerman’s? If yes, I don’t care whether you topped or bottomed but I hope you had the decency to at least finish your homework, I know Levi is good at math._

_**New Text Message: Mom**  
I assumed you’re still fucking like rabbits. Don’t forget your homework! I don’t want your teachers bitching at me later._

_**New Text Message: Mom**  
Good night, honey!_

“Oh my god, mom!” he exclaimed, blushing bright red and hiding his face on the pillow.

“What is it?” Levi asked from behind Eren, his arm around the brunet’s waist tightening a little bit.

Eren just shook his head and handed his phone over. Levi read it and started to laugh loudly, resting his forehead against Eren’s shoulder blades and quiet chuckles escaped him every once in a while. “Your mother is hilarious.”

“You say that because it isn’t _your_ mother!” the brunet cried out, embarrassed.

“That’s true, too,” Levi agreed in a hum and smiled widely, placing a kiss on Eren’s shoulder. “Are you going to do your homework?”

Eren awkwardly tried to turn and look at him, a disbelieving expression on his face. “Hell no, screw maths.”

“Does that mean you’d rather have me screw you?”

“Wha—The fuck, Levi?! What’s wrong with you today?”

“So you wouldn’t want me to screw you?”

“I never said that!”

“It was pretty much implied.”

“Oh, _god_ , shut up!”

Levi laughed again and slid closer to Eren, nuzzling his nose on the chocolate brown locks. “Good night, _honey_ ”

“Fuck you, too.”


End file.
